


Moonlit

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @out-of-the-embers on Tumblr.





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @out-of-the-embers on Tumblr.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Cataline hissed, pulling her towel tighter around her body. “That water is going to be freezing!”

“We’re in the middle of high summer,” Nathaniel pointed out, his voice low. It was unlikely they were going to wake anyone up at the house, or even if they did that anyone would come down, but he also knew Thea would tease him mercilessly if she caught them. “It will be fine.”

Cat did not look entirely convinced. “It’s summer, yes, but we are also in the mountains and this is a mountain lake. It’s all snow run off!”

Nathaniel reached out the arm that wasn’t currently securing a towel around his hips and pulled his wife close, leaning down and kissing her deeply. He cupped her cheek gently in his hand as they parted. “You know I would never actually make you do anything you didn’t want to do, Wildflower, I promise. Why don’t you stay here on the dock and act as lifeguard?”

“No,” she shook her head vigorously, sending her long, coppery braid over her shoulder. “I was the one who wanted to try new things. Be more spontaneous.” Cat tilted up onto her toes and brushed a kiss against his cheek, then took his hand in hers as she let her towel drop to the dock. Even now, after all the thousands of times he had seen her like this, Nathaniel was still left momentarily breathless by the impossibly beautiful woman he’d married.

“Why don’t we jump together?”

Nathaniel let his own towel drop besides Cat’s. “Right… together. You know, the dock isn’t the _most_ comfortable place in the world, but if you wanted to do something that would warm us up…”

“Oh no,” Cat giggled quietly, leading him towards the end of the dock. “We’re going this. You said so yourself: everyone ought to go skinny dipping at least once in their life. Ok.” She took a deep breath, then looked up at him. “Count of three?”

He nodded. “One… two… three!”

They jumped, and when he hit the water Nathaniel could not help the surprised yelp that burst from his lungs. _Damn it. This is_ much _colder than I thought_. He was vaguely aware of Cat shrieking beside him, and of the resigned knowledge that someone had almost certainly heard the noise.

“Andraste’s sacred ass it’s _freezing!_ ” Cat’s teeth were chattering, and Nathaniel paddled over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Er… yeah. You were definitely right,” he conceded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sorry about that. Although,” he leaned back to study her, “I have to say naked, wet, and moonlit is a good look on you, Wildflower.”

Cat gave him a gentle swat on the shoulder before nestling her head there. “There are so many other ways to get me in that state, love,” she pointed out wryly. “So now that I can safely say I have done this, can we maybe go inside and warm up?”

“Absolutely,” Nathaniel agreed. They began swimming back to the dock, where he pulled himself out of the water and then helped Cataline before wrapping her up in her towel and retrieving his own. “I feel as though I ought to come up with extensive and utterly attentive ways to help you warm up after that.”

Cataline tucked her arm in his as they walked back up towards Thea and Loghain’s mountain house. “And I feel inclined to let you,” she replied, the subtle heat in her voice doing a great deal to warm up Nathaniel all on its own. He paused on the path and pulled her close into another dizzying kiss.

“Andraste take me but I love you, Wildflower,” he murmured against her lips.

“I love you, Nate,” she whispered. “Come on. Let’s get inside before we do something really impulsive that will _definitely_ get us caught.”

He chuckled quietly, but followed her into the house. To his surprise, the kitchen light was on, although he was certain he had turned it off when they went outside. There were also two mugs of hot cocoa, still steaming and warm, along with a brief note. Nathaniel read it then, biting back a smile, handed it over to Cat.

_You’re lucky Theadosia is a heavier sleeper than I am. Hope you had fun._

_-L_

 


End file.
